


A ComBONE of Dance and Science

by PokeDaWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...yup, F/F, F/M, I'm actually terrified, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No idea what I'm doing, Oh, On hiatus because school has been slowly killing me I can barely do my homwork, Please read, Reader is awkward, Something actually about the story?, and dance, and science, but she can sing, doodle, fluff?, halp, i dunno, kinda Dancetale-ish, my first posted fanfic, probably not, sorry - Freeform, sorry again!, thanks for giving this a glance or two, this will be on hiatus until probably the summer of 2017, uh, with MAYBE an occasional chapter near holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeDaWriter/pseuds/PokeDaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"NEXT UP!" Called out the DJ. "Scarred Soul versus Da Bone! </p><p>'What kind of a name was Da Bone?' You think. 'At least my name had an excuse with the all to visible scar running across my torso, but Da Bone? That would only work for a skele-... What.'</p><p>In front of you stood a skeleton with colorful paint across his skull. The only part that wasn't covered in paint was his teeth (understandably). He was also wearing a colorful mask. He was wear a black t-shirt, black shorts with white strips going down the side and his hands were in his pant pockets.</p><p>"Heya," he said casually over the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Ready

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, first posted fanfic. Could be first, could be last. It really just depends on your reactions and how lazy I am.
> 
> It like 1:02am right now, and something in the back of my head is saying "You are so going to regret this when you wake up." 
> 
> Yeah, probably. But whatever. That's for my future self to deal with. ;p
> 
> Thanks for giving my fanfic a glance.
> 
> PokeDaWriter
> 
> P.S. If you see any grammatical errors, please tell me (in a non-condescending manner). Thanks!

It's been a while since the barrier fell, and monsters returned to the surface. Some people welcomed the monsters, and some wanted them to return to the underground. Most people didn't care either way, and you were part of that population.

It wasn't that you didn't care about the monsters at all. They were now a part of everyday life and you saw them in the streets, stores, and other places. It was more that you just wanted to live your life. Monster or no monsters, you didn't really care. You've had a few encounters with monsters and even had a couple as your boss (who were very kind and pretty awesome), so your opinion of them was pretty good.

With a click of your mouse you send in an application for a job opening at a research center run by the post Royal Scientist of the Underground. You honestly didn't expect to be accepted, but it was worth a shot. You stood and stretched, hearing and feeling your back crack in multiple places. You tilted your head to one shoulder, then to the other, again hearing and feeling your neck crack each time. You checked your phone, 4:56 pm. You were meeting up with a group of people to go a secret location at 6:00. You needed to starting getting ready.

Closing your laptop, you walk across your apartment and head into your room. You change out of your comfortable sweatpants and loose t-shirt into long black yoga pants, a black sports bra, and a wavy crop top that showed one of your shoulders. You reach into a box where you kept your paints then the box with your brushes. Grabbing a mask out another box, you painted the mask completely dark blue, then used your hairdryer to dry it quickly, then you painted tiny dots resembling stars and added a few shooting stars just because.

Letting that dry, you check you phone. 5:13 pm. You stand and using your bed as support, you do multiple stretches. Careful not to pull anything. You were going to need to those muscles for later tonight. After about 15 minutes of stretching, you blow dry the mask to make sure it's dry, and carefully put it in your bag, throw on some worn out sneaker, then lock up your apartment.

You beginning walking to the bus stop only to see the bus you is need to get on is already there.   
"Crap! Nononononono!" You sprinted and just as the bus was about to pull away, you caught it. You threw on your mask as the doors reluctantly opened, and you dropped in the needed amount of change then took a seat in the back. An old lady eyed you with distaste, her entire body language saying she disapproved of what you were wearing.

 _Don't worry, lady. I don't really like it either. I just need to wear it because... hobbies._ You thought, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. She wasn't the only one staring, which made you even more uncomfortable. A group of guys seated near the front of the bus eyed you as well and elbowed each other, grinning and talking among themselves.

After a few stops, you stood, preparing to get off. Moving to the front, you saw from the corner of your eye one of the guys reaching out his hand near your butt. Before he could touch you, you twist around, grabbing his hand and quickly put him in wrist lock.  
"Don't. Touch. Me." You hissed. "If I ever see you again and you try something like this, I won't hesitate to break your wrist. Got it?"  
He glared at you, and you put more pressure on his wrist causing him to wince. He nodded, you let go and you heard him mutter "Crazy bitch," under his breath. You were about punch him the face, but you made eye contact with the old lady. She looked pleased with you, then looked at the guy, then back at you and shook her head. _Don't bother with them. They're just idiots._ She seemed to say. You sighed and nodded, and she smiled at you and you couldn't help but smile back.

It's great to know you made up with an old lady who you'll probably never see again.

The bus lurched to a stop and you jumped off, saying a quick "thank you" to the bus driver. You took a few back alleyways until you reached your meeting point with the others. You checked your phone, 6:00. Perfect timing.

A few people were already here and you made small talk with them until the rest of the group arrived. Like you, most of them wore masks to hide their real identities, and some painted their faces with elaborate designs.

"Yo, Scar!" You cringed at the name. When you joined this gang they gave you the nickname Scar because of the large scar that ran from your left hip to your left shoulder, curving over your chest. You wanted a name that wasn't related to something that tormented you every night, but nope. The name stuck.

"What you need, Wave?" You turned to a fellow gang member. Wave held out a brush and paints to you. You sighed and painted his face with an ornate design of waterfall, the foam on the top of his cheekbones and nose. "Done. Do you want to see it? Check if you like it?"

"Nah," Wave replied. "I'm good because it already know it's fantastic."

You pretend to adjust your mask to hid your blush. You've never been good with compliments, they make you blush and flustered.

"All right, everyone. Listen up! I presume you're all stretched and ready because this one isn't going to be easy! The main people tonight will be Turner, Lily, Wave-"

You hear a small "yes!" beside you.

"Spring, and Scar!" The boss yells. "The rest of you will be back up! Everybody ready?!"

A yell goes through your group, and the boss leads you through more allies before stopping into front of a large, black, iron door. You could hear music, faintly, coming from inside. The boss knocks on the doors in a weird rhythm. The door swings open, and a monster answers stands in the doorway. A frog, whose height reaches just above your knees, looks at your group then hops to the side allowing your group entry.

Your gangs walks down the stairs, the music getting much louder. At the bottom of the stairs, beams of colorful lights dance around the room. On the right side of the room DJ stood behind a table, the 6 foot speakers next to him visibly moving from the music. The opposing gang stood at the other side of the room, and another gangs chilled near right wall.

The DJ picked up the mic. "Alright y'all! Let's get this party started! Leaders! Come up here and select your first members!"

The boss and a... Horse-fish? Neigh-man? went over to the DJ. The talked for a bit, then the DJ announced " ALL RIGHT! The matches are set! Gang Whirlpool! You ready to judge to contestants?" The gang near the right wall shouted an enthusiastic "yeah!" and trotted over, but left a space for the contestants.  
"Nice! Up first is T-Tem versus Spring Hop! Good luck to both sides!"

Spring jumped over you. Literally. All 5 feet and 4 inches of you, standing straight. She landed, did a spin and struck a cool pose. T-Tem did... Something, but it looked cool.

"LET THE DANCE BATTLE BEGIN!"

As Spring and T-Tem danced it out, Lily came over to and stood next to you. Her face was covered in painted flowers that went down her neck as well. You wondered how paint even stayed on her, since she was a fire monster. "Hey Scar," she said quietly. While you did cringe at the name once more, you couldn't help but relax the sound of her voice. It was sounded warm and comforting.

"Hey, Lily. What's up?" You ask without turning away for the dance off. Spring was sweating like mad, but she still had a lot of energy, however, so did T-Tem.

"Which round do you think boss put you for?"

"I don't know." You reply. "What do you think?"

Lily was quiet for a moment. "Spot 5. You're the one of the best dancers if not the best here, in this room. You're the reassurance."

You feel your face heat up, and turned away from her. "Thanks," you mumbled.

She tore her eyes away from the dance battle. "Why are you saying 'thanks'? I only spoke my true opinion."

You felt your face heat up more. "S-shut up." You mutter after seeing the grin on Lily's face.

A few moments later, the music died down and T-Tem was pronounced winner by Whirlpool. Spring looked down, ashamed. You heard many "it's fine"s, "next time"s, and "you tried your best". You added your "Don't worry, Spring. We can still win this." While listening to the cheers of the other group congratulating T-Tem on the victory.

Four rounds later the groups were tied. Lily and Turner had won theirs, while Wave and Spring lost theirs. The win for your gang rested on your shoulders and needless to say you were nervous.

But you weren't going to show it.

You haven't had a real challenge for a long time. Sure there were some 'close calls' but either you weren't giving it your all or when you did get serious you wiped the floor with them. So, logically, you had no reason to be nervous, yet for some reason you felt butterflies in your stomach and your palms were getting sweaty. You wipe them on your pants and tighten the straps around your mask, making sure it wouldn't fall off during the match.  
"Get it together, ______," you mutter. "You have no reason to be nervous. You weren't nervous at those other dance offs, so you shouldn't be nervous now."

You fellow gang members offered encouraging words. You made eye contact with Lily. She walked over and placed her hand on your shoulder. You're still not completely sure how she doesn't burn anything, but at the moment you're grateful for her warmth, kindness, and encouragement.

"Relax, ______," she whispered. "Just remember to have fun and that nobody is perfect. It's fine if we lose."

You nod and let out a breath, your nervousness going with it. You got this.

"NEXT UP!" Called out the DJ. "Scarred Soul versus Da Bone!

 _What kind of a name was Da Bone?_ You think. _At least my name had an excuse with the all to visible scar running across my torso, but Da Bone? That would only work for a skele-... What._

In front of you stood a skeleton with colorful paint across his skull. The only part that wasn't covered in paint was his teeth (understandably). He was also wearing a colorful mask. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black shorts with white strips going down the side and his hands were in his pant pockets.

"Heya," he said casually over the music. His voice was a low tenor and pretty smooth.

You nod, not wanting to risk anyone from the other gang recognize in your voice from your personal life. You crack your knuckles, then your neck, watching as Da Bones flinched with each crack.

"What cha' doing, kid? Are you taking a _crack_ at me?"

You smile, trying not to laugh at the pun, shrug your shoulders, then stretch out more still smiling.

The fish-horse, leader of the other group stepped(?) forwards. "Da Bones is one of our best." He winked.

Your boss stepped forward. "Well Scar IS the best so be prepared to loose."

You pinched the bridge of your nose (or tried to, the mask was preventing you from doing so properly), sighing. This was like some PTA meeting and the parents are boasting to each other about their kids while the kids sit awkwardly in the corner, wishing their parents would stop.

Da Bone seem amused by your reaction to the bosses banter, and chuckled. You eyes met his eye sockets and he chucked once more.

"All right, y'all. Break it up, so we can break it down!" Announced the DJ. "Scar and Bone, you ready?" You nodded and Da Bone gave a skeletal thumbs jumps. "Then let the dance off between Scarred Soul and Da Bone begin!"


	2. sans' pov (1(?))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, sans' pov from the underground being freed to meeting the reader. I hope you enjoy it! (I don't know if I'll do more chapter in sans' pov.)
> 
> I hope you like it! (Sorry if you don't).
> 
> PokeDaWriter
> 
> P.S. Does anyone else do that thing were your type and you need to capitalize one letter and but end up capitalizing two letters?  
> P.S.S I'M SO SORRY. I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS CHAPTER, BUT I ONLY PUT IT FOR PREVIEW
> 
> P.S.S On the first day I posted this I got 33 kudoes and 3 bookmarks! 33 kudos! And 3 Bookmarks! 33! 3! I was so excited! Thank you all so much! I never thought people would actually like what I wrote! Seriously, thank you!

After the barrier had been broken, it took a couple months until monsters could completely leave the Underground. Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk managed to make the city closest to Mount Ebott our capital after many meeting with the overground governments. There were people welcomed us and many people who wanted us back underground. Most people didn't mind us, and were, at most, curious about us.

 

Frisk promised me that there would be no more RESETS. At first I didn't believe them, but after 6 months on this timeline passed (and the longest pacifist timeline before was only a week), I knew the kid wasn't joking around.

 

That didn't mean my nightmares instantly went away. I still wake up in the middle of the night sweating and sometimes with my magic wreaking havoc on my room. That's probably why I don't clean it, because I know sooner or later my magic is going to catch something on fire again, but that could just be bad excuse for being lazy.

 

After 9 months on the surface, I got a job at Alphys research lab. However, Toriel, Frisk, and even Papyrus noticed I was still depressed and they asked me to try something. I didn't want a therapist (they would just think I’m crazy if I talked about the resets), so Toriel recommended I find a active hobby (which Papyrus completely agreed with). I tried a bunch of things: knitting, scrapbooking, gardening, mountain biking and many more. I was about to give when, I happened to be taking a walk through the city and saw some street dancers. Aaron pulled me in and I found I actually enjoyed it.

 

After attending a gang party, someone, who had way too much monster alcohol, said "Ey, you know? You Da Bone. You are Da absolute BONE!" Aaaaand the name stuck. Yup, I got my dance name by some drunk monster. Whelp, it not as bad as Aaron's which is Leaping Neighman. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard that.

 

Many members taught me their moves and I quickly rose to the top dancers, helping my gang beat others in dance offs and we became one of the best in the city.

 

I couldn't bring myself to tell Pap, Tori and Frisk what I was doing in my free time. It wasn't that I was ashamed, it was more that I kinda liked that I had a secret life. Pap asked once, so I told him a pun about dancing and he stormed out of the room. Tori and Frisk never asked. I think they were just happy to see me happier.

 

Dancing even helped my nightmares. The nights were I danced so much or really gave it my all, I found I was simply too tired to even dream.

 

Anyways, last week Araron notified us we were going to have a dance off against another top dancing group, Wildfire, today. He told us to meet at the usual spot, then he would take us the dance location.

 

I grab my bag, sling it over my shoulder and change from my pink slippers to worn in tennis shoes. As I reach for the door knob, Papyrus pokes his head out of the kitchen. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING, BROTHER?" He asks.

 

"just out," I reply casually.

 

Pap narrows his eye sockets. "YOU ARE NOT TAKING ONE OF YOUR SHORTCUTS?"

 

"nope. humans don't really like me popping out of nowhere."

 

"HMM. WELL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE FINALLY DOING SOME EXERCISE. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK, BROTHER AND SOON YOU MAY ALMOST A GREAT AS ME!" Pap posed, and his scarf billowed in the non-existent wind.

 

"you're so cool, paps," I say and genuinely mean.

 

"OF COURSE I AM. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He darted back into the kitchen. I hear Toriel talking with Paps, teaching him how to make pies.

 

I feel myself smile.

 

I walk out, get on my motorcycle and drive to the dance studio, which is downtown. After parking my bike, I go inside and see most of the gang stretching, getting ready. I go into the back room and change out of my everyday clothes into my dancing outfit. Once I step out Aaron goes to the front and everyone stops stretching.

"All right! I know you're all pumped and ready! I’m going to take you all to location," He winks. "You'll find out who's dancing and who will be support there. Although, the choice was tough, I selected those who I think will be able to make a stand against Wildfire. You were all worthy candidates." He winks at the group. "Follow me!"

 

He leads us through a few back alley ways and monsters rush to put paint and masks on their faces. I use my magic to arrange the paints in a weird design and put it on my skull, hoping this would come off easy later. We stop in front of a black, iron door and Aaron knocks a rhythm. I notice a tornado(?) is engraved into the door as it swings open.

 

A froggit beckons us inside and we go down a flight of stairs. Music rattles my skull. At the bottom of the stairs, a combination of humans and monsters greets us, and tell us that Wildfire has not yet arrived, that they are the gang Whirlpool (oh, that's what was on the door), that they will be judging the dance off, and that they wish us luck.

 

A few minutes later and group of humans and some monster comes down the stairs. I notice that a fire monster is in the crowd. I bet she'll really turn the heat up. Hehe.

 

I watch as T-Tem wins the first round.

Then Wildfire.

Then us.

Then Wildfire once more.

 

"NEXT UP!" Called the DJ. "Scarred Soul versus DA Bone!"

 

I was pretty sure I was going last. I was the backup, someone to secure the win. Stepping through my gang, my fellow members patted me on the back, telling me encouraging words. When I stepped out of the crowd, I realized why my opponent's dance name was Scarred Soul. A huge scar curved across her stomach and I could see it end at her left shoulder. I couldn't help but grimace. That scar was eerily similar to the one Chara gave me in the genocide runs.

 

I quickly smiled again because her expression was priceless. I love how expressive humans can be with their skin and muscles. She looked shocked to see me.

 

"Heya," I say casually.

 

She snaps out of her stare and quickly nods at me. She then begins to stretch out, cracking her knuckles. It bothers me every time a human does that and I can't help but flinch with every crack.

 

"What cha' doin, kid?" A pun sprung to my mind. "Are you trying to take a crack at me?"

 

Her shoulders shake as she tries to contain her laughter. I'm glad glad Tori and I aren't the only ones who appreciate a good pun. She then shrugs, and stretches out more, still smiling. I feel my grin get wider.

 

Aaron moves forward. "Da Bones is one of our best!"

 

The other gang's’ boss steps forward. "Well, Scar IS the best so be prepared to lose."

 

The bosses bantered about us, claiming that their gangs dancer was better. It was pretty lighthearted, but I noticed 'Scar' was lightly pinching the bridge of her nose, careful not to damage her mask. I can’t believe I just noticed her mask. It was beautifully made, with a night sky painted on. It’s as if she went into the countryside, grabbed a handful of the sky and put it on the mask. It was beautiful and it definitely didn't hurt the human was fairly pretty as well.

 

I chuckled as the bosses continued their banter, then I made eye socket contact with Scar who was making a funny expression. I couldn't help but chuckle once more. Even with the mask, she was still very expressive.

  
"All right, y'all. Break it up, so we can break it down! " interrupted the DJ. "Scar and Bone, you ready?" I gave a thumbs up, while Scar simply nodded. "Then let the dance between Scarred Soul and Da Bone begin!"


End file.
